


Sour Then Sweet

by alldaluv



Series: Food fics [3]
Category: Food Network RPF
Genre: Angst, CIRCLE OF LIFE, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Major character death - Freeform, No Smut, Other, Sad, Sour Patch Kids, but cute, food fics, hahahaha, i legit have no idea, im back ;), its Harrison and JD's fault this time, major character deaths, not really - Freeform, part three, this is food, what do i put for the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldaluv/pseuds/alldaluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>love is stronger than any stomach acid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sour Then Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> thank me // on Twitter for eating some sour patch kids today and jd_collins_ & ziams_turtles on Twitter for dating and being adorable as fuck I'm done with them bye; update from DA FUTURE i'm editing this fic bc i'm an embarrassing piece of shit lolz have fun enjoy

Luke and Harris, two simple sour patch kids. Luke was a blue sour patch and Harris was a green sour patch.

It was a rainy Thursday morning, the sun wasn't even out. The lunch box that the bag of sour patch kids that the two were in was completely soaked. Their bag was opened meaning they had gotten wet too.

Luke and Harris stuck together with the rain water activating their sugars and making them sticky.

"Hey you want some?"  
"Yeah sure" 

The two hear before they are getting picked up with 2 pinks, 1 orange, and 1 other blue. The child eats all the other sour patches then takes Luke and Harris and separates them on their desk. 

"Awww look at how cute they are!"  
"I honestly don't give a shit about 'how cute!' your food is anymore, literally just eat it already."  
"Ugh, fine. Whatever you buzzkill." 

And before they knew what was going on Louis and Harry were being eaten. Squishing between this persons teeth, saliva everywhere, and screaming. Screaming from the two lovers not to be heard by anyone other than each other. 

"Luke! No! Why"  
"Harris! Just hold on to me! Everything will be alright as long as we stick together!"

Soon they headed down the esophagus, they were burning now. Melted together.

"Is this it, Luke?"  
No, Harris. Never."  
"I love you, Luke."  
"I love you too, Harris."

Then they dropped, straight into stomach acid. Gastric acid; 1.5 to 3.5 on the ph scale. It burned them on the spot, no pain, no suffering, nothing just gone, burning from all of the acids around them but their love was still strong because they had each other, for all eternity.


End file.
